


Apologies

by TheOutlawJosieWhales



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 1, Day 2, Domestic, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Time, Genji is mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but i gave the brother a random name, i think Jesse's daughter would be named Rosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutlawJosieWhales/pseuds/TheOutlawJosieWhales
Summary: “You apologize to your sister, right now,” Hanzo practically growls, and it makes everyone freeze. The kids’ eyes are wide and terrified, and Jesse looks surprised. Hanzo has never sounded this angry with them before. 
For McHanzo Week 2016, day 1+2, First time + Domestic Life





	

McCree is whistling an old Johnny Cash tune and shuffling around in the kitchen with Hanzo, getting ready to start cooking dinner for the family, when he hears his daughter Rosie come running. She’s crying, he realizes, and he kneels down to her level and puts a hand on her shoulder. 

"What's wrong, sweet pea?" Jesse asks worriedly. Glancing back at Hanzo, he sees him staring with furrowed brows, concerned. 

Rosie hiccups and throws her arms around Jesse. “Haku said he h-hates me!” she wails. 

“What?” Jesse frowns. “Why would he say that?” 

“W-we were fighting,” she cries, “and he said I-I’m annoying and he hates m-me…”

Jesse looks back at Hanzo. His face is twisted in a scowl and his lips are pursed in a thin line. 

“Shimada Haku!” Hanzo bellows, and Jesse feels Rosie jump in his embrace. “Come here!” 

The room is silent as they wait, aside from the whimpers of their distraught daughter, but soon they hear the quick footsteps of the older son. His eyes are wide as he steps into the kitchen, and he won’t hold eye contact with his fathers. “Yes, Papa?” His voice is quiet. 

Jesse stands up with Rosie in his arms and walks over to stand by Hanzo. “Is it true that you told Rosie you hate her?” 

Haku flinches. “Y-yes…” 

“ _Why?_ ” Hanzo demands, crossing his arms over his chest.  


“W-we were fighting,” he starts, his lip quivering. “She wouldn’t stop messing with me and I, I-I got angry—“  


“You apologize to your sister, _right now_ ,” Hanzo practically growls, and it makes everyone freeze. The kids’ eyes are wide and terrified, and Jesse looks surprised. Hanzo has never sounded this angry with them before. Jesse can guess why, but it still throws him off guard to hear it in his voice.  


Haku seems to shrink under his father’s icy gaze. A quick apology passes his lips and he fidgets in place, itching to leave.  


Rosie's still crying and Jesse pats her on the back, trying to calm her, but Hanzo looks at him and motions for him to set her down. He reluctantly does so, and Hanzo steers her over to stand by her brother.  


"Rosie,” he says, frowning at the girl, “I want you to apologize for pestering your brother. I want you both to apologize for fighting with each other.”  


Rosie and Haku glance nervously at each other and timidly say their sorry’s.  


"I will not tolerate hearing either of you say that you hate the other,” Hanzo angrily shakes a finger at them to punctuate his words. “Ever. If I _ever_ hear those words out of either of your mouths, _ever again_ , I will—“  


"Hanzo," Jesse tries to step in. He can hear how his voice is shaking and he's trying really hard not to shout.  


Hanzo shakes the hand off his shoulder and glares at him, but remains silent. He makes a quick escape, leaving the rest of the family standing in the kitchen. The kids look terrified, they're both about to cry.  


"Aw, sh sh sh, sweeties. It's okay," he says and kneels to hug them both.  


"Why was he so angry?" Haku asks, his lip quivering.  


"Your Papa can be pretty sensitive when it comes to siblings bickering," Mccree explains. "It's not your fault."  


"Why?" Rosie asks.  


"W-well, uh... it's not really my place to tell the whole story, but I can say that something happened between Papa and Uncle Genji when they were younger. He feels bad about what happened, and he doesn’t want you two to feel the same way if anything happened between you."  


They've calmed down enough now that he lets them go and kisses them both on the forehead. "Y'all go play, ok? No more fightin’."  


"Ok, daddy," Rosie says, and she grabs Haku’s hand before he can leave. Jesse watches them go, makes sure they won’t start up again before he follows after Hanzo.  


He finds him with his head in his hands, quickly wiping off tears when he hears Jesse enter their bedroom.  


"Are you alright?" Jesse sits in front of him cross legged on the bed.  


Hanzo sucks in a breath and nods, then shakes his head.  


"Hey, it's ok." Jesse takes his hands and rubs his rough thumbs over the knuckles. "They didn’t mean nothin’ by it."  


"It doesn’t matter," Hanzo won’t look at him.  


"I know, Darlin’, but they're young and don’t know any better. It's normal for kids to fight like this, they'll grow out of it. We just gotta help ‘em grow out of it faster."  


"What if it gets worse?" Hanzo finally meets his gaze. "What if they end up just like me and Genji...?”  


"Oh, honey, they won’t." He lifts Hanzo's chin to look at him, then pulls him in for a hug. "We won't let ‘em. I promise. They're gonna be the best brother and sister ever. They'll love each other so much, they already do. They didn’t mean nothin’ they said."  


Hanzo lets out a shaky breath against his husband’s shoulder and wraps his arms around him. “You are right,” he whispers. “I scared them, didn’t I?”  


“I think you did,” Jesse chuckles. “But I think the message got through. Don’t worry about it too much.”  


“No, I should apologize,” he shakes his head. He lets go of Jesse and wipes at his eyes one more time before standing up. He makes his way over to the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face. Jesse sees the tension leave his frame as he calms himself, and he is reminded of just how in love he is with this man.  


They head into the living room to find Haku braiding Rosie’s hair while she colors in a magazine. Jesse smiles and nearly whips out his phone to take a picture, but the moment is interrupted when Hanzo clears his throat to speak.  


“Children,” he begins, “I am sorry for scaring you earlier. I was upset and I shouldn’t have been so angry with you. I know you didn’t mean what you said, and I know you two are going to bicker like this a lot, but I just didn’t want you two to feel any kind of hate toward one another. Can you forgive me?”  


Rosie stands up and walks to Hanzo, who leans down to pick her up. “It’s okay, Papa,” she says. “We’re sorry for fighting.”  


“Yeah, it’s okay,” Haku speaks up from the couch. “We shouldn’t have been arguing over something like that. We’re sorry.”  


“Oh, come here, you,” Jesse gestures at Haku, and they all gather in for a group hug.  


After a moment or two of family forgiveness, he asks, “How about we get dinner started and put on a movie?” Met with approval all around, he laughs and takes off toward the kitchen.  


A few hours later, they are all asleep on the couch, snoring the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long ass time, lol. I really like McHanzo and i wanted to participate in the fan week. I hope it's okay that i combined two days' themes... Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
